Please, Look At Me
by Jokowu
Summary: Demi bertemu sang idola, Tao rela hidup menderita di Korea. Penderitaanya semakin bertambah ketika ia bertemu dengan sang idola, Kris. Maaf gak pandai bikin summary. KRISTAO/KRISHAN GS
1. Chapter 1

Jokowu Proudly present

 **Tittle :** ** _Please, Look At Me_**

Main Cast :

Kris Wu

Huang Zi Tao (GS)

Other Cast:

Xi Luhan

 **Disclaime** r:Ini FF milik saya, semua cast milik tuhan yang maha Esa dan orang tuanya masing-masing , FF ini murni berdasarkan imajinasi saya, hati-hati dengan FF ini, karena sangat gaje. maklum saya masih abal abal

dimohon kritik dan sarannya karena itu sangat saya butuhkan. Wajib tinggalkan jejak berupa review. NO COPAST!

Wu Yifan atau akrab dipanggil Kris merupakan seorang artis terkenal di korea dan memiliki ribuan penggemar termasuk Huang Zi Tao, gadis asal China yang miskin dan yatim. Sebagai seorang remaja wajar jika Tao mengalami ketertarikan bahkan sampai mengidolakan lawan jenis. Tao terlalu menggilai Kris hingga ia berkhayal terlalu tinggi untuk bisa dekat dengan Kris atau bahkan menjadi kekasih Kris. Bahkan ia masuk ke sekolah seni demi menjadi artis terkenal dan bisa bertemu dengan idolanya, Kris.

-oOo-

Gadis dengan lingkar mata di sekitar matanya dan dibalut dengan seragam khas anak sekolah menengah atas tengah berlari di koridor sekolah, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dilantai marmer. Tao, gadis tersebut berlari dengan kencang supaya tidak terlambat ke kelas. Pantang bagi Tao untuk terlambat karna ia tidak ingin mendapat nilai buruk dan gagal menjadi artis. Nafas Tao memburu ketika sampai dikelas. Tepat setelah Tao mendaratkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kelas, bel masukpun berbunyi. Tao beruntung kali ini dia tidak jadi terlambat.

"Hey Tao, tumben sekali kau baru berangkat?"

"Hosh aku tadi harus mengantarkan mama ke pasar jie jadi aku sedikit terlambat hosh hosh"

Nafas Tao masih terengah engah. Bagaimana tidak ia berlari dari pasar sampai sekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Mungkin jika Tao bukan atlet wushu dia tidak akan kuat.

Tao mendudukkan dirinya disebelah gadis cantik bernama Xi Luhan yang tadi menegurnya. Luhan dan Tao berteman sejak mereka masih kecil. Berbeda dengan Tao, Luhan adalah gadis yang termasuk dalam golongan menengah atas dan memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Tak jarang Tao merasa sedikit iri pada Luhan karna dimata Tao, Luhan begitu sempurna. Luhan sangat cantik, orang tuanya lengkap dan juga kaya tidak seperti dirinya yang menurutnya jelek. Sebenarnya Tao tak kalah cantik dari Luhan hanya saja dia bukanlah orang kaya dan dia tidak memiliki orang tua lengkap. Ia hanya memiliki seorang ibu yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Besok kau ada waktu luang tidak ?"

"Tidak jie, aku harus bekerja paruh waktu. Kenapa jie ?"

"Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ikut audisi" Luhan sedikit kecewa

Tao segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap luhan dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut.

"A-apa katamu jie ? audisi ? dimana ?" Tao sedikit menggebu nggebu

"Di Beijing. Tapi sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut padahal aku.."

"Tidak jie, aku bisa ikut. Besok aku akan meminta izin pada bosku"

Tao langsung memotong kalimat Luhan

"Kau yakin ? baiklah besok kau harus bersiap siap Taozi"

Tao mengangguk semangat. Ia membayangkan jika ia lolos audisi dan menjadi artis. Bayangan Kris kembali terlintas diotaknya. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum sendiri membuatnya terlihat aneh

"Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan tentang Kris" tebak luhan

"Hehehe kenapa Luhan jie selalu bisa menebaknya?"

"Aku menjadi temanmu sejak lama Tao jadi aku tau semua tentangmu termasuk yang ada diotakmu itu"

Tao tersenyum kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya dan menciumi pipi Luhan

"Ish Tao aku bukan Kris"

"Diam jie aku sedang membayangkan kalau kau ini Kris ge. Nanti kalau aku sudah menjadi artis dan bertemu Kris ge aku akan melakukan ini"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah dan membiarkan gadis yang seimut panda ini berbuat sesuka hatinya.

-oOo-

Tao dan Luhan sedikit gugup menantikan detik detik pengumuman.

"Jie bagaimana kalau aku tidak lolos?"

"Aku yakin kau dan aku akan lolos Tao. Tenang saja"

"Tapi jie suaraku jelek tidak sepertimu"

Tao menunduk dengan raut sedih terpampang diwajahnya

"Hey pesimis itu bukan gayamu Tao. Jangan pesimis aku yakin kita lolos"

Selang beberapa menit yang mereka nantikan tiba. Seorang pria paruh baya mengumumkan siapa saja peserta yang lolos. Nama Luhan ia sebutkan paling awal. Luhan memekik girang mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Tao yang sedari tadi berdoa berharap namanya disebut

"Tao aku lolos! AAAA! aku akan menjadi artis"

"Selamat jie"

Tao tersenyum dan masih menantikan namanya disebut seraya berdoa. Tao melebarkan telinganya berusaha untuk tetap fokus mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan pria tersebut.

"Dan terakhir Zhang Yi Xing. Selain nama yang telah disebutkan berarti tidak lolos"

Deg

Tao begitu shock mendengarnya. Namanya tidak disebut oleh pria tersebut yang berarti ia tidak lolos. Jauh jauh ia pergi ke Beijing dan tidak bekerja tapi ternyata ia tidak lolos lagi.

"Aku tidak lolos hiks"

Tao berlari keluar ruangan dan menangis sekencang kencangnya. Luhan yang mengetahuinya segera menghampiri Tao dan memeluk sahabatnya

"Tao.."

"Hiks kenapa Luhan jie selalu beruntung, kenapa aku tidak hiks ?"

Kemeja putih yang Luhan kenakan perlahan basah karna air mata tao mengucur deras. Tao begitu terpukul. Ia merasa impiannya sudah musnah sekarang. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia mengikuti audisi dan ia gagal. Sedangkan Luhan baru pertama kali mengikuti audisi dan langsung lolos. Memang suara Luhan begitu bagus dan wajahnya juga cantik tak heran jika ia bisa langsung lolos.

-oOo-

Setelah lulus sekolah, Tao dan ibunya pergi ke Korea. Ibu Tao terpaksa pindah ke Korea untuk bekerja menjadi buruh. Ibu Tao berfikir jika di Korea ia bisa sedikit mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Entah karna nasibnya baik atau apa, Ibu Tao kini sudah mendapat pekerjaan. Sedangkan Tao, karna keterbatasan biaya ia tak mampu melanjutkan studinya. Ia kemudian bekerja demi kelangsungan hidupnya di Korea. Ia bahkan melupakan tentang impiannya menjadi artis sejak Ia gagal audisi. Dalam hati Tao ia juga merasa senang tinggal di Korea karna ia mungkin bisa bertemu Kris. Satu hal yang tak bisa Tao lupakan soal impiannya, yaitu tentang Kris. Walaupun ia merasa seperti pungguk merindukan bulan tapi tetap saja ia selalu berkhayal tentang Kris.

Setiap pagi Tao akan bekerja mengantarkan susu, kemudian saat siang ia menjadi pelayan dan malam hari menjadi kasir di sebuah supermarket. Ia bekerja keras untuk hidup dan untuk biaya kuliah. Biar bagaimanapun Tao tetap ingin kuliah supaya ia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak.

-oOo-

Tepat pukul 10 malam Tao pulang. Ia mendengar suara wanita paruh baya yang tengah terbatuk dari rumah kecil yang sedikit tak layak untuk dihuni. Tao langsung berlari masuk kerumah. Ia melihat sang ibu tengah terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Mama?! Mama kenapa?"

"Uhuk mama tidak apa apa Tao. Kau sudah makan ? uhuk"

Wajah pucat sang Ibu membuat Tao iba

"Sudah ma. Mama sakit ? Tao akan mengantar mama kerumah sakit"

"Uhuk tidak usah Tao. Ini hanya batuk biasa Uhuk uhuk. Lagi pula kita tidak ada biaya"

"Jangan pikirkan masalah biaya. Pokoknya kita harus kerumah sakit"

Tao mencoba menggendong ibunya. Meskipun ia kecil tapi ia masih sanggup menggendong sang ibu yang kurus. Ibunya hanya pasrah digendong Tao karna memang kondisi ibu Tao sudah sangat lemah. Tao memanggil taksi dan membawa ibunya kerumah sakit terdekat.

Dengan dibantu oleh sopir taksi akhirnya Tao bisa membawa ibunya ke UGD. Tao berjalan mondar mandir sambil berdoa atas kesembuhan ibunya. Tak lama akhirnya dokter yang memeriksa ibu Tao keluar

"Bagaimana keadaan mama saya dok ?" Tao terlihat begitu khawatir

"Ibu anda harus segera di operasi mumpung kondisinya tidak begitu parah. Maaf saya permisi dulu"

Dokter itupun berlalu meninggalkan Tao yang sedikit tercengang. Biaya operasi tidaklah murah apalagi bagi orang miskin seperti Tao. Ia harus memutar otak agar mendapatkan uang yang banyak untuk biaya operasi ibunya.

Semenjak ibunya sakit Tao bekerja semakin giat. Ia bahkan hanya tidur satu sampai dua jam setiap harinya. Ia juga harus pintar membagi waktu antara menjaga ibunya dan bekerja.

Uang yang Tao kumpulkan selama ini telah habis untuk biaya operasi ibunya dan biaya ibunya dirumah sakit. Ibu Tao menderita penyakit paru paru, untung saja belum terlalu parah sehingga masih bisa diobati. Lagi lagi Tao harus mengubur dalam dalam impiannya menjadi seorang sarjana karna semua tabungannya ludes. Tapi itu tidak terlalu ia pikirkan karna yang terpenting adalah kesembuhan ibunya.

-oOo-

Lonceng berbunyi pertanda ada pelanggan yang memasuki restoran tersebut. Suara teriakan dari luar mulai terdengar. Tao segera berlari untuk mengetahui siapa pelanggan tersebut.

Tao membeku melihatnya. Ia melihat idolanya, Kris bersama dengan gadis yang sepertinya tak asing baginya. Bagaimana tidak? yang Kris ajak ke restoran adalah sahabat Tao, Luhan. Tao tetap diam, benar benar tidak percaya melihatnya. Luhan kini jauh berbeda, ia menjadi sangat cantik. Bukannya dulu Luhan tidak cantik hanya saja sekarang lebih cantik dibandingkan dulu. Tao berfikir pasti Luhan telah menjadi artis juga sehingga penampilannya berbeda. Tao tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Entah senang sedih atau apa. Kini didepan matanya ia melihat orang yang sangat ia idolakan sedang berduaan dengan sahabatnya dulu.

"Hey Tao kenapa malah melamun ? cepat kau layani tuan Kris, dia itu artis terkenal. Aku tidak ingin ia mengeluh karna pelayananmu yang buruk dan menyebabkan restoran kita jadi tidak punya pelanggan"

"Ah maafkan aku tuan. Baik aku akan kesana"

Tao tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian membungkukkan badannya lalu menghampiri meja Kris dan Luhan.  
"Luhan jie~"

Tao bergumam lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kris dan Luhan  
"Kau siapa ?" Luhan menunjukan ekspresi angkuh dan tak suka pada Tao

Deg

Apa Luhan benar benar melupakannya ? atau dia malu mengakui Tao sebagai temannya ?

"Ini aku, Huang Zi Tao temanmu dulu jie. Waktu di china kita kan bersahabat."

"Maaf tapi aku tidak mengenalmu, jangan mengada ada aku tidak punya teman sepertimu"

"Kau mengenalnya ?"

Suara baritone Kris membuat Tao menolehkan kepalanya. Nafas Tao seperti tercekat kala melihat sang idola berada didekatnya

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku kenal dengan pelayan rendahan seperti dia"

Hati tao seketika hancur mendengar ucapan Luhan. Kini sahabatnya bukan hanya berbeda dari segi fisik tetapi juga sikapnya telah berubah.

TBC or delete ?

saya author baru maaf jika cerita saya jelek, gaje, typo bertebaran, dll. mohon reviewnya guys. dikritik yang pedes juga tidak apa apa. saya butuh kritikan dari kalian supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kekurangan saya

Mohon bimbingannya

 **FB: Prince Wu'Yifan Keuriseu'Handsome II/ Victory'Seungri HotCa**


	2. Chapter 2

Jokowu Proudly present

 **Tittle :** ** _Please, Look At Me_**

Main Cast :

Kris Wu

Huang Zi Tao (GS)

Other Cast:

Xi Luhan (GS)

 **Disclaime** r:Ini FF milik saya, semua cast milik tuhan yang maha Esa dan orang tuanya masing-masing , FF ini murni berdasarkan imajinasi saya, hati-hati dengan FF ini, karena sangat gaje. maklum saya masih abal abal.

dimohon kritik dan sarannya karena itu sangat saya butuhkan. Wajib tinggalkan jejak berupa review. NO COPAST!

=Happy Reading=

Chapter 2

Pukul 05.00 A.M KST

Bunyi alarm dari HP Tao terdengar begitu nyaring dan keras hingga memekakan telinga Tao yang kini tengah tidur di ranjang sederhana bersama sang ibu. Dengan sedikit tergesa gesa ia mematikan alarmnya takut membuat ibunya terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Ibunya baru saja sembuh jadi ia butuh istirahat yang cukup. Tao kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sekaligus bersiap siap untuk bekerja. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Tao untuk bersiap siap, kini Tao sudah rapi dengan dibalut celana panjang yang sudah sedikit usang dan kaos yang sedikit robek juga jaket tebal. Udara diluar begitu dingin, karna memang di Korea sedang mengalami musim dingin. Tao mengeluarkan sepeda bututnya dan menutup pintu pelan takut menimbulkan bunyi gaduh yang mengganggu ibunya. Dengan segera Tao mengayuh sepedanya seraya menikmati pemandangan disekitarnya dimana salju turun dan menutupi atap dan jalanan. Tao suka musim dingin karna baginya musim dingin mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Tao tersenyum tatkala mengingatnya, mengingat namja kecil yang usianya lebih tua darinya dan tersenyum padanya.

 _Flashback On_

 _seorang gadis kecil nan cantik dengan rambut ikal dan bergelombang ,memiliki kulit eksotis dan bertubuh mungil tengah bersepeda dan mengamati sekelilingnya dimana salju menutupi atap rumah, jalan dan lain lain. Ia sangat suka salju, itu sebabnya ketika salju mulai turun ia akan keluar rumah untuk bersepeda atau sekedar berjalan jalan disekitar rumah._

 _Manik Tao meneliti apa saja yang berada disekitarnya. Ia menyusuri sebuah gang yang cukup luas dan dikanan kirinya terdapat rumah mewah. Sepertinya Tao sedang memasuki komplek rumah elit. Tao terkagum melihat salah satu rumah yang begitu megah bak istana dengan aksen china yang begitu kental dan terlihat begitu asri, persis seperti rumah yang selama ini Tao dambakan. Tao terlalu terpikat dengan pesona rumah itu hingga ia tidak fokus pada jalanan dan tanpa ia sadari ia hampir menabrak pengendara sepeda yang berada diseberangnya. Tao berusaha untuk menghindar namun karna ia kehilangan kendali maka akhirnya ia terjatuh dari sepeda mininya. Gadis itu lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya seraya menangis karna lututnya berdarah._

 _Mendengar suara isakan tangis serta bunyi gaduh, seorang anak laki laki kecil yang usianya lebih tua dari Tao, berkulit putih bersih dan memiliki surai yang berbeda dari gadis itu menghentikan sepedanya dan menoleh kesumber suara. Ia mengayuh sepedanya mendekati Tao. Sepeda bagus itu ia parkirkan disebelah sepeda pink milik Tao lalu ia segera menghampiri Tao._

 _"Kau kenapa ?"_

 _Anak laki laki itu mendekat dan memandangi gadis didepannya._

 _"Hiks_ _Tao jatuh dari sepeda. Lutut Tao berdarah. Perih hiks"_

 _Gadis itu, Tao menunjukkan luka pada lututnya dengan jemari mungilnya dan satu telapak tangan masih ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Anak laki laki kecil itu kemudian mengambil plester dari dalam sakunya. Ia meniup lutut Tao yang terluka kemudian mencium lukanya lalu menutup luka itu dengan plester. Sebenarnya Tao hanya terluka sedikit tapi karena Tao adalah gadis cengeng maka ia menangis._

 _Tao berhenti menangis kala merasa lututnya sudah tidak sakit lagi dan ada sebuah_ _mantel_ _tebal yang sepertinya berharga mahal melingkupi tubuhnya. kemudian ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah cantiknya sehingga kini wajah cantik bak peri kecil kini terlihat jelas._

 _"_ _Terima kasih"_

 _Semburat merah terlihat diwajah Tao kala melihat lelaki di depannya begitu tampan. Entah wajahnya memerah karna malu atau karna udara yang begitu dingin tapi kini wajah Tao benar benar memerah._

 _"_ _Sama sama. Kenapa musim salju seperti ini kau malah bersepeda ?"_

 _Anak laki laki itu menyunggingkan senyumnya membuat jantung Tao kecil berdegup kencang. Sepertinya Tao dewasa sebelum waktunya karna ia merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama -menurutnya-. Entah benar cinta pandangan pertama atau hanya sekedar cinta monyet, Tao juga tidak tau._

 _"_ _Tao suka salju makanya Tao keluar untuk jalan jalan. Kau Sendiri kenapa bersepeda?"_

 _"_ _Aku juga sama sepertimu. Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian tebal?"_

 _"_ _Pakaian tebal Tao kotor semua. Yang tersisa hanya pakaian ini"_

 _Tao menundukkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan mantelnya. Sejujurnya dia juga kedinginan karna mengenakan pakaian yang tidak terlalu tebal. Anak laki laki itu iba melihatnya. Sepertinya Tao benar benar miskin sampai sampai tidak mampu membeli baju musim dingin._

 _"_ _Mau ku antar pulang ? Oiya ambil saja mantel itu"_

 _Tao segera mengangguk semangat. Tidak mungkin ia menolak tawaran dari anak laki laki yang tampan bagaikan pangeran ini. Anak laki laki itu segera menggendong Tao._

 _"_ _Memang pangeran tau rumahku ?"_

 _Tao mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. Sedangkan anak laki laki itu menahan tawa karna melihat Tao yang menurutnya lucu apalagi kala memanggilnya pangeran._

 _"_ _Apa ? Pangeran?"_

 _"_ _Iya. Kau tampan seperti pangeran. Kau juga sudah menolong princess jadi Tao memanggilmu pangeran. Kata mama Tao ini princess kkk~"_

 _"_ _Ah benarkah ? Kau memang cantik seperti princess"_

 _Blush. Wajah Tao kembali memerah seperti tomat. Ia merasa sangat senang di puji oleh pangerannya. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Tao, mereka mengobrol panjang lebar. Sebenarnya Tao yang lebih dominan mengoceh karna pada dasarnya dia memang cerewet sedangkan anak laki laki itu hanya menanggapinya dengan sepatah dua patah kata dan senyuman. Tak hanya mengoceh tapi Tao juga menunjukkan jalan pulang supaya dia bisa pulang dan mengadu pada ibunya._

 _-oOo-_

 _Hari ini adalah awal pertemuan Tao dengan pangerannya. Pangeran yang tampan dan kaya yang diam diam selalu menolong Tao dari kesusahan sehingga membuat Tao melupakan kesedihannya setelah ditinggal pergi ke surga ayahnya._

 _Flashback Off_

"Apa kau masih mengingatku? Pangeran…" Gumam Tao lirih.

Tao terus mengayuh sepedanya seraya bersenandung. Uap yang keluar dari bibir peachnya terlihat kentara. Tao tak menghiraukan udara dingin yang menyelimuti kota Seoul karna baginya cuaca apapun tak akan bisa membuatnya malas bekerja. Pada dasarnya Tao tipe gadis yang pekerja keras. Sejak kecil Tao tidak pernah malas malasan apalagi semenjak kepergian ayahandanya.

Sesampainya di tempat bosnya Tao mengambil susu juga Koran untuk ia jual. Ia susun tumpukan koran dan botol botol susu itu dengan rapi di keranjangnya.

"Aku pergi dulu tuan"

"Ah iya Tao semoga kau mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Semangat!" Ucap bos Tao menyemangati.

Tao tersenyum kemudian kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Ia senang karna dibalik penderitaannya masih ada yang peduli dan menyemangati dirinya, salah satunya adalah bos nya. Bosnya begitu baik padanya. Terkadang ia diberi sepotong roti untuk sarapan dan pakaian tak terpakai yang masih layak untuknya.

Seperti biasa Tao mengantarkan susu beserta koran ke rumah rumah warga. Banyak warga yang menyukai Tao karna Tao adalah sosok gadis yang ramah dan baik. Tak jarang mereka juga memberi Tao uang lebih karna merasa iba pada Tao. Banyak dari mereka yang sudah tau kisah kehidupan Tao karna kebetulan mereka bertetangga dengan Tao.

-oOo-

Tao memarkirkan sepedanya di halaman rumah yang cukup mewah. Ia memencet bel berulang ulang karna tak ada respon dari pemilik rumah. Tao tetap menunggu sampai pemilik rumah keluar.

Pintu telah terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut berantakan khas orang bangun tidur ditambah dengan piyama tidurnya. Mata Tao membola begitu mengetahui siapa yang keluar dari rumah itu begitu pula gadis itu. Ia ikut membulatkan matanya melihat Tao didepannya.

"K-kau?!"

"Luhan jie ?"

"Jangan sok kenal! Mau apa kau kemari ?"

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin mengantarkan susu dan koran"

Dengan segera Luhan mengambilkan uang dan melemparkannya pada Tao. Mata Tao seketika berkaca kaca tatkala Luhan memperlakukannya seperti itu. Luhan segera mengambil susu dan korannya. Luhan terkejut ketika melihat judul halaman depan koran tersebut kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Coba kau baca ini"

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis di koran tersebut. Hati Tao semakin sakit. Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya tak sanggup ia bendung lagi sehingga lelehan air mata membanjiri pipi mulus Tao.

'KRIS WU MENGENCANI ARTIS PENDATANG BARU XI LUHAN'

Begitulah kalimat yang terpampang di halaman depan tersebut. Tao tak sanggup berdiri disana sekarang. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari.

Brugh!

Karna terburu buru ia menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh di lantai teras rumah Luhan. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak. Lidah Tao terasa kelu untuk melontarkan kata kata.

"K-kau…"

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

sebelumnya mau minta saran, kira kira cowok yang cocok dipasangin sama Tao selain kris siapa ? jangan sehun ntar alurnya gampang ketebak :v

Mau update kilat ? harus review yang banyak guys.

minimal 10 review untuk setiap chapter nanti bakal saya lanjutin ;)

saya author baru maaf jika cerita saya jelek, gaje, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, susah dimengerti, dll. mohon reviewnya guys. dikritik yang pedes juga tidak apa apa. saya butuh kritikan dari kalian supaya saya bisa memperbaiki kekurangan saya.

Mohon bimbingannya.

 **FB: Prince Wu'Yifan Keuriseu'Handsome II/ Victory'Seungri HotCa**


End file.
